


Moments in Time [ A pre - Life is Strange story ]

by drabblings



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Angst, F/F, Max in Seattle, Other, This is mostly just young Max by herself, Young!Max, cries, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblings/pseuds/drabblings
Summary: "I will always, always love you."After leaving her best friend and everything she knows behind, this is Max Caulfield's story.





	Moments in Time [ A pre - Life is Strange story ]

Max had begged her parents, pleaded to just stay another week. Chloe was hurting and needed her, but their answers never changed. They weren’t heartless people. It broke both of their hearts to see their daughter in distress, but her dad’s job was at stake here. Max would eventually understand that they were adults and just doing what they thought was best, but that didn’t make it any better at the time. She had already been terrified of leaving, but now that William was...gone….how was she supposed to just leave Chloe when she needed her most? When they needed each other. William Price was nothing short of a second father to Max. She stayed at Chloe’s house more than her own. The way he took polaroids with old cameras was half of her inspiration to be a photographer. He had become such a stable piece of her childhood. His jokes, the way he played pirates with her and Chloe, his stupid dad humor. Nevermore would she walk into the Price kitchen to hear a cheesy dad joke. Max and Chloe both always just rolled their eyes and laughed at the jokes, but she would give anything to just hear one more. It was all just over like that. Everything was changing and no matter how hard Max tried to hold onto what she had left of normality, she was being pulled away.

Literally. Her mother and father waved for her from their car. They were parked on the road beside the graveyard where they were laying William to rest. Why now? was all Max could think. She was trying so hard to keep herself together, but tears were threatening to spill onto her already tear stained cheeks. Her eyes shifted from William’s coffin to Chloe’s face. It wasn’t lit up with laughter and joy like it had been only a few days prior as they rediscovered all of their old pirate stuff. Chloe wouldn’t look at her and when Max reached out to squeeze her hand she shifted out of her reach. She’s mad. Her once supportive and optimistic attitude towards Max leaving was gone. Max understood, but was crippled by the hurt of not getting to look her best friend in the eyes one last time. She admired the boldness of her best friend when she was angry with anyone else, but she couldn’t take being on the receiving end. Not being able choke out a goodbye, Max stumbled for her parent’s car. 

Her first action was not to buckle her seatbelt. Instead, she twisted around in her seat so she could watch the funeral from a distance as they drove out of view. Tears that she had been trying her best to hold back finally spilled out. Every emotion she had been hiding for Chloe’s sake. It was typical in their friendship that Chloe was the strong one. She was the one that tried to take care of Max. If something was bothering Max, Chloe was the first to try and make it disappear. It was Max’s turn to be the strong one, but how was she supposed to do that almost six miles away? One turn and Chloe was out of Max’s view. She didn’t know when she would see her again. That was terrifying. The longest they had spent apart since they met was, like, a week. 

Max eventually slumped down into her seat and buckled herself, situating so she was curled into a ball, her arms hugging her knees. She cried. Sobbed. Everything was changing and Max just wanted it to stop. 

Her mother turned in her seat with a concerned look, trying to rest a hand on Max’s. Max pulled away like Chloe had done to her. She didn’t want their sympathy. She wanted to be back there with her best friend and if they couldn’t give her that she didn’t want to talk. The smarter, more mature side of Max knew that her parents weren’t evil. They didn’t want her to be upset. They didn’t want to ruin her life. However, life was unfair and Max was aching so she was going to take it out on them. Well, somewhat. For the most part she would just end up bottling it up and storing it away. “Maxine,” her tried softly, her eyes soft. “Max,” Max corrected. “Honey, I know you’re going through a lot. This was a horrible time to move, but your dad’s job depends on it.” Max grunted in recognition of her mother’s words, but she didn’t say anything else. 

Her mom was unsatisfied with Max’s answer, although, not knowing what else to say she turned back around for now. Max continued to sob in the backseat. Her head rested against the glass of the window. She wondered how long it would be before Chloe listened to the tape she left her. Would that make her less mad? Max hoped so. She couldn’t take Chloe being mad at her. Not even from a distance. 

Time passed. Max didn’t keep up with it. She just knew that they were eventually on the interstate. It began to rain and the sky got darker. The weather seemed to know just how she was feeling. “Max, sweetie, do you want something to eat? We’ll go wherever you want?” Her heart panged. William would always take her and Chloe out for fast food. Half of the time they would just go to the Two Whales and see Joyce. On occasion they would go to somewhere ‘cooler’. Would Max ever get to eat at the Two Whales again? “I’m not hungry,” her voice was quiet and crackly. That was a rarity for Max. Most of the time she was an endless pit. She was always down for food. “You have to eat,” her dad spoke up. “What do you want, honey? You can even get dessert.” Max found herself getting angry for stupid reasons. “I don’t want food. I don’t want dessert. I want Chloe,” her voice was louder than before. Both of her parents sighed and then looked at each other. They did that thing where is seemed as if they were reading each other’s mind and then came upon an agreement. 

They didn’t say anymore and continued on their journey. At some point they stopped and got some food for the road. Max still denied eating. For the first time in a long time Max Caulfield wasn’t hungry.


End file.
